


Wildflower

by Aneiria



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Come Kink, Dom Theo Nott, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Restraints, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Switch Hermione Granger, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: ‘Do you want to play with me, Hermione?’ Theo asked innocently, a smile on his lips. ‘Or do you want to join Draco on your knees?’Theo has a special evening planned for his two lovers, but even he couldn't predict where they'd end up...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: 5 Seconds of Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939117
Comments: 22
Kudos: 299
Collections: HP Triad!Fest Presents: Poly!Mini Fest





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the prompter for giving me the chance to write my favourite triad with my favourite dynamics! I hope you like how this turned out :) 
> 
> Inspired by the song 'Wildflower' by 5 Seconds of Summer.
> 
> Huge thanks to Grace for the beta and Ashley for the general encouragement!

Hermione Granger squeaked in alarm as she stumbled over an unseen obstacle on the ground, hands flailing out to break her inevitable fall. Her instincts were unnecessary, as a pair of familiar, firm hands grasped her waist from behind, righting her and holding her steady.

‘Honestly, Theo,’ Hermione tutted, walking more carefully now. ‘Is the blindfold entirely necessary?’

A warm laugh tickled against her ear. ‘Patience, Hermione. I want you on your best behaviour this evening.’ Theo Nott’s voice practically purred, and Hermione hid a smile.

‘I think I know where tonight is going,’ she teased him gently as she let him walk her a few more paces forward, her ears straining for any clue as to what Theo might have planned. All she could hear was the chirp of birds from an open window, the quiet hum of the Wizarding Wireless from Theo’s kitchen downstairs. 

And the sound of breathing.

Her own breathing. Theo’s breathing from his position behind her, his chest pressed against her back and neck. And was that another set of breathing? From in front of her somewhere?

Before she could ask any further questions, Theo pressed a kiss on the top of her head and reached his hands up to untie the blindfold he’d foisted upon her as soon as she had stepped through the Floo of his house minutes before.

Blinking like an owl in the relative brightness, Hermione took a second to register what her present was, and the sight made her gasp in delight.

Draco Malfoy was blindfolded and naked on his knees before her. It was a sight that never failed to make that delicious curl of lust blossom deep in her core.

They were in Theo’s bedroom, with Draco facing them. His hands were wrenched behind his back - Hermione assumed Theo had bound his wrists - making the muscles in his chest tense as he was held in place. Despite his predicament, there was a familiar smirk on Draco’s lips, and his dick was already hard, shamelessly jutting out between his thighs. 

Hermione ached to put her hands on him like she had done hundreds of times before. She loved to run her fingertips over the soft skin, the slabs of muscles, the Sectumsempra scars. 

A year of playing with Draco and Theo both had taught her better, however, and instead she twisted her head around to look over her shoulder at Theo, a question in her gaze. No matter how the dynamics ended up playing out, there was always a clear dominant between the three of them. Theo brushed a finger beneath her chin, his sapphire blue eyes wide and adoring. 

‘Do you want to play with me, Hermione?’ Theo asked innocently, a smile on his lips. ‘Or do you want to join Draco on your knees?’

_Fuck_. For a moment Hermione’s mind was flooded with equally delightful but contrasting images of previous times they’d ended up in bed together. Draco at her command and mercy, his silver eyes looking at her with worshipful adoration. Theo tying Draco down and making Hermione relentlessly tease his dick, Theo whispering commands into her ear, until he finally let Draco come with a cry over her breasts. She looked back up at Theo now, unsure, and something in his expression softened. His lips brushed against her ear. 

‘Why don’t we start with you up with me, and you can always join Draco later.’

As it was when the three of them played together, Theo’s word was law. Hermione nodded and sighed happily.

If someone had told Hermione even three years ago that would she be sleeping with not one, but _two_ Slytherins from her year - and that one of them would be Draco Malfoy! - she would probably have hexed them and then laughed. Working in close proximity at the Ministry had thrown them all together in the end, though, and it wasn’t as if anyone even _knew_ about their little… arrangement. Just a bit of fun, between three almost-friends, even if sometimes Hermione did wish for something _more_.

Draco shifted infinitesimally, drawing Hermione’s attention back to him. He was still on his knees but held his spine a little straighter than before, almost as if he were straining to hear Theo’s murmured words. Theo’s fingers danced down Hermione’s back, and she felt him reach for the zip at the back of her dress, slowly pulling it open and sliding it off her shoulders so it pooled on the floor at her feet. 

‘Much better, my little wildflower,’ he purred against her ear. ‘Our boy is all yours.’ With a gentle push from Theo, Hermione walked towards Draco, reaching out to run her hand through his hair. Draco pushed up ever so slightly into her touch. 

‘Draco, darling,’ she said, keeping her voice quiet in the peace of the room. ‘Tell me what you’d like.’

Whereas Theo would intuit where to take a scene, Hermione always asked first. And usually, Draco’s answer was exactly the same. He looked up, his eyes still obscured by the soft, green blindfold.

‘You,’ he replied without hesitation. ‘You and Theo.’ Hermione tightened her hand in approval, and he groaned, letting her pull his head back so his throat was exposed to her. She trailed her other hand down the column of his neck, lingering on the dip at the base. ‘You know you’re both my favourite fantasy,’ Draco finished, a touch of desperation in his voice. 

Before her… _adventures_ with the two Slytherins began, Hermione had been rather vanilla in the bedroom. Not that she’d been complaining before; the lovers she’d had were perfectly considerate and the sex good enough. But the explosion of contrast that had been Draco and Theo, that first time in bed, had been an eye-opener for Hermione. Not literally, as Theo had cast as _Obscuro_ over her before tying Draco down and having her ride him until they both came, before pulling her off Draco’s dick and bending her over and fucking her himself. Draco submitted easily and so beautifully to Theo, and Theo took control of them both, ensuring they both ended sated and breathless by the end. 

Hermione had lain between them afterward, still trembling from several orgasms and leaking come from both men, wondering quite how it had all happened. It hadn’t taken many more nights together for them to realise - much to Draco’s delight - that Hermione was a switch, equally happy domming or being dommed. 

Tonight, it looked like she would be sharing control with Theo. Hermione leaned down to drop a kiss on Draco’s forehead.

‘Good boy,’ she said, and she dropped to her knees in front of him. She heard Theo make a sound of interest from behind her. Reaching behind herself to unhook her bra and toss it aside, she shuffled on her knees closer to Draco, relishing the way he moaned and then bit his lip to stay silent when her breasts brushed against his chest. She gripped hold of his hips and settled across his thighs, one leg either side of his, and pushed up against him. His cock was perfectly hard against her silk-covered cunt, and as she rubbed herself against him, it sent shivers of pleasure through her entire body. 

Hermione moved her hands from Draco’s hips to his shoulders, using the leverage to start fucking herself against his dick. 

‘Fuck,’ Draco groaned helplessly, his arms twitching in their bonds and his body tense. Hermione huffed in frustration, unable to get the right level of friction she needed. She reached around Draco and cast a wandless _Diffindo_ to cut the ropes free from his wrists.

‘Draco,’ she said, her voice clear and commanding. ‘Help me.’

Draco nodded, his lips brushing against her neck as he did, and he reached up to hold onto her waist, anchoring her in place so she could rock her hips and grind her clit against his cock. 

_Perfect_. The dampness from her core soaked through her silk knickers, giving her just the right amount of lubrication, and Draco’s cock was the perfect size, shape and hardness to give her the stimulation she needed. Wrapping her hands into his hair and pulling his face down into her cleavage, she fucked herself against him, ignoring his desperate groans as she rode herself closer and closer to completion. She’d almost - _almost_ \- forgotten Theo was even there, until Draco suddenly jerked his hips up against her core and almost made her topple from him. 

Hermione’s eyes flew open but before she could chastise Draco, Theo stepped into view behind him. He’d taken the opportunity to strip naked, and Hermione’s eyes slowly trailed up his body, drinking in his muscled thighs and flat stomach and broad chest. His cock was as hard as Draco’s, and she wanted to trace her tongue over the slit of his head, to taste him like she had so many times before. Her eyes met his, and he gave her a wicked smile. 

He stepped behind Draco, moving forward so his dick pressed against his back. He grabbed Draco’s hair, forcing his head backwards, making him whimper. 

‘Naughty boy, Draco,’ Theo said, his voice low and serious. He leaned down so he could bite down on Draco’s ear. ‘Whose pleasure are you here for right now?’

Draco whimpered, and his fingers spasmed against Hermione’s hips.

‘Hermione’s,’ he whispered. 

Theo licked a stripe up the side of Draco’s neck. ‘Exactly. Now why don’t you hold yourself still and let our little wildflower fuck herself however she likes on you.’

Draco nodded, even though it must have hurt with Theo grasping his hair so tight. Theo straightened up again, not releasing his hold on Draco’s hair, and nodded to Hermione. 

‘Let me see you use Draco,’ he smiled. ‘I want to see you come on him.’

As if she needed telling twice. Draco was back under control, Theo standing tall behind him and watching her hungrily, and Draco’s dick was still deliciously hard between her thighs. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck, and his hands slid back to grasp her ass and hold her against him, letting her grind onto him again.

Draco’s thighs started to tremble with the effort of holding still, his hands clenching where they held her. Having him so helpless and obedient beneath her made Hermione weak inside, made her mind go fuzzy and unfocused as her body got tighter and more tense. It only took a few minutes before she was hovering over the edge, and when Theo’s hand released Draco’s hair and curled instead into Hermione’s, she groaned and cursed quietly as her whole body started to shake.

‘Come for us, sweetheart,’ Theo commanded, and with his words Hermione fell, her head falling back, her thighs trembling, her whole body glowing as her orgasm rippled through her. Draco groaned against her, and his tongue darted out to lick one of her nipples, already so sensitive, making her gasp. 

Hermione pulled away from Draco’s groin, and a glance down showed the head of his dick was swollen and pink and leaking precum. She was so wet through her underwear his shaft was glistening with her juices, and when she shakily got to her feet, he groaned desperately. 

‘Hermione, please,’ he murmured. Theo’s hand pulled his head back again.

‘There will be plenty of time to beg later, darling,’ Theo said to him, his voice sharp. Draco whined, still on his knees. Theo leaned over Draco’s head and kissed Hermione, his tongue hot against hers. When he pulled away his sapphire eyes were dark. 

‘Shall we move this to the bed?’ He suggested. 

‘Good idea,’ Hermione breathed. Theo gave a firm tug of Draco’s hair, pulling him to his feet. With a guiding hand on Draco’s shoulder, Theo walked them both to the bed, and Hermione joined them. 

Draco lay back against the pillow, waiting patiently. It always surprised her, seeing headstrong, arrogant Draco Malfoy so willingly give away his control to them. With a raised eyebrow at Theo, and a minute nod from him, Hermione reached over to Draco and gently untied the green blindfold and pulled it away.

With the blindfold whipped from his eyes, Draco took a second to refocus, his silver eyes darkening as he looked from Theo to Hermione. His gaze swept from Hermione’s face down to the waterfall of curls tumbling down one side of her body. 

‘I love it when you wear your hair down over your shoulder,’ he breathed in delight, and her smile widened.

‘I know,’ she whispered to him. She looked over to Theo, wondering how far she could push him. The steely glint in his eyes suggested probably not very far, and if she was being honest with herself, she could feel her own resolve crumbling. She’d had her fun with Draco, and now all she really wanted was for Theo to take over. 

Something in her eyes must have given her away. 

Theo shifted on the bed so he was kneeling next to her, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. ‘Hermione?’ Theo’s low growl vibrated against her, and she whimpered and arched herself into him. ‘Want me to take over?’ 

She nodded desperately and breathed one word in reply: ‘yes.’ He smiled and kissed her gently before pulling away again. 

‘Switch places with Draco then,’ Theo murmured, and as Draco shuffled to his knees, Hermione moved so she was lying against the pillows instead. Theo reached over to grab his wand from the mahogany bedside table, casting a nonverbal _Incarcerous_ with a lazy swish of his wand. Hermione’s wrists were securely bound to the slats in Theo’s matching mahogany headboard. Another swish, and her ankles were similarly bound to the footboard, the conjured ropes stretching to keep her in place. With a wicked smile and a final swish, Theo vanished her knickers, leaving her completely naked before him. From beside him, Draco made a frustrated sound. Theo laughed and reached up to grab Draco behind the neck, pulling him in for a furious kiss. 

Hermione whimpered from her position on the mattress, struggling uselessly against the ropes. She wanted one of them - either of them! - to touch _her_. It was a running joke between them that whereas Draco was happiest being denied, usually only coming once if he was lucky, Hermione was happiest when they had wrung so many orgasms from her that she was panting and weeping with exhaustion.

Theo broke away from the kiss, and with a forceful shove, pushed Draco face down between Hermione’s thighs. Hermione watched as he waved his wand again, this time conjuring a metal collar around Draco’s neck. Draco’s eyes flashed up and caught Hermione’s gaze, and he gave her a lascivious smile. Theo hooked one hand into the back of the collar, yanking it and forcing Draco up onto his knees. Theo looked at Hermione as he spoke into Draco’s ear. 

‘Now listen carefully, sweetheart.’ Draco visibly shivered, goosebumps rising on his arms, as Theo spoke. ‘You’re going to bury that smart mouth of yours between Hermione’s thighs. You’re not going to stop until she’s given us three orgasms.’ 

At this point Hermione broke eye contact, her head falling back on the pillows as she groaned and flexed her hips into empty air. Theo chuckled, and she looked up again to see him guiding Draco’s head back down. A second later, she gasped as Draco’s hot, hard, eager tongue swept between her folds. 

‘Good boy,’ came Theo’s pleased voice. Hermione’s arms spasmed as she instinctively tried to move them, wanting to tangle her hands in Draco’s hair, to hold him against her cunt until he gave her what she so desperately wanted. ‘Don’t stop. If I see that tongue leave her cunt for any reason you will be punished.’ 

Draco groaned against her sex, sending a shiver up her body, and his hands reached under her to grip her arse, needlessly holding her still as he licked along her entrance and then swirled his tongue against her clit. 

Theo knelt behind Draco as he devoured Hermione’s cunt, his eyes locked onto where they were joined and glinting with satisfaction. With Draco fucking her with his mouth and Theo watching shamelessly, it didn’t take long before Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed, their names on the tip of her tongue. As her body tensed and Draco increased the pressure of his tongue against her clit, she came with a cry to Theo’s smooth, low voice praising her.

‘That’s it, little wildflower. Coming for us so beautifully. Isn’t she a good girl, Draco?’

Her head was still buzzing when Draco hummed in agreement against her cunt. Hermione feebly tried to pull away from his mouth, her clit too sensitive, but he didn’t relent and the bonds didn’t let her move. She managed a whine of protest. Draco’s tongue probed into her entrance before sliding back up to her clit, and Theo laughed darkly from above them.

‘Three orgasms, I said, Hermione. Draco doesn’t get to stop, remember?’ 

Hermione could barely think, her breath coming out in ragged gasps as Draco continued to lick her. 

‘Theo, please,’ she murmured, but instead of giving her any relief, he crawled up alongside her, claiming her mouth in a punishing kiss. When he broke away, he brushed a loose curl out of her eyes before trailing his lips down to her breast, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. ‘Fuck,’ she muttered weakly, her legs twitching against Draco’s head as the slow build up began again. 

Theo pulled away completely, moving back behind Draco. Hermione was aware of his trailing a hand down Draco’s spine, and saw rather than heard Theo mutter a spell. His hand disappeared behind Draco, and from the way Draco groaned desperately against her cunt, she guessed Theo was prepping him. 

Draco’s tongue became erratic as Theo teased him, keeping Hermione in that sweet spot of hovering just on the edge of another orgasm. Soon, Theo was lining himself up behind Draco, reaching forward to hook his hand in Draco’s collar. He used it as leverage to push himself into Draco, Draco moaning as he did. When Theo’s groin was flush against Draco’s body, Draco broke away from Hermione’s cunt, earning him a whimper from her and a growl from Theo. Theo’s hand came down on Draco’s ass, a resounding crack echoing in the room, and Draco winced and rocked against Hermione.

‘Remember what I said, Draco,’ Theo said firmly. ‘I don’t want to see that tongue leaving Hermione’s cunt.’

Draco’s tongue was back on her in an instant, harder and faster than before. 

‘Fuck me,’ Theo’s voice from above them was thick. ‘You two are so fucking perfect. Look at you both, spread out for me like the good little sluts you are.’ His hips drove against Draco, who was pushed so far against her that Hermione was surprised he could breathe. Theo’s hand wrapped in the collar, keeping Draco’s head pushed down as he fucked him. ‘Come for us again, Hermione,’ Theo commanded, his dark eyes locked on hers. 

Hermione whimpered and gasped as Draco’s tongue worked harder to give Theo what he wanted. She was already on the edge, deliciously balanced between Draco’s mouth and Theo’s words. Soon enough she cried out again, straining desperately against the ropes, her hips jerking against Draco’s tongue as she came with a flood of wetness and stars on the edge of her vision. She felt a single tear leak from the corner of one eye, and when she looked up again, Theo was watching her with an adoring expression on his face. Theo buried himself deep into Draco, and Draco groaned in response. Draco’s tongue continued to lap at Hermione’s clit and cunt, and she knew better than to try to move away, surrendering instead to the delightful torture of the stimulation on her aching body. 

Theo started to fuck Draco harder, his eyes darkening as he focused on his own pleasure. Draco carried on licking steadily at her, but more than once he whimpered and pulled away, earning himself a punishing slap from Theo each time he did. 

When Hermione came into Draco’s mouth the third time, her legs trembling uncontrollably and more tears escaping her eyes, Theo slowed right down, tugging on the collar until Draco pulled back and raised up on his knees. Theo remained buried deep inside him, looking at Hermione. Draco’s cock was so hard and swollen it looked painful; pearly white moisture gathered at the tip. His pupils were blown wide with lust, looking slightly dazed, his lips and chin glistening with her arousal. He licked his lips as she watched, making her heart flutter and her hands ache to be able to reach out to him, to touch him. She wanted to curl her hand around his dick and pleasure him until he came over her body. 

As if Theo had read her mind, he smiled and bit down on the soft flesh of Draco’s neck. He didn’t break eye contact with her, and when he released his hold on Draco’s neck, he reached around and took his dick in his fist. Draco moaned and let his head fall back against Theo’s neck.

‘Draco’s going to fuck you, and you’re going to let him come in that pretty, little cunt, aren’t you, my wildfower?’ 

Draco’s fingers clenched at his side at Theo’s words. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation and locked her eyes on Theo’s. She nodded, and his eyes darkened. 

‘Yes!’ She yelped hastily, not wanting to disappoint Theo. She never wanted to disappoint Theo. Theo’s eyes softened again, and he leaned down to stroke her ankle with gentle fingertips. 

‘Such a good girl,’ he murmured, sending warm shivers of pride through her body. Theo pulled himself free of Draco’s body, and with a guiding hand helped Draco settle between Hermione’s thighs, held wide apart for him by the _Incarcerous_. Draco trailed his fingers up along her entrance, smirking at how wet she already was from his mouth, and held her open as he slid himself into her. Draco’s face was close to hers, and she pushed her head up, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. She felt him smile against her mouth before sliding his tongue against hers, and she kissed him greedily, licking away the taste of herself on his lips.

A loud slap from behind them startled her into opening her eyes, and Draco swore against her mouth. Hermione looked up and saw Theo had moved back into position, burying himself back in Draco. 

‘I want you to come, Draco,’ Theo said. Hermione heard the tell-tale catch in his voice and knew Theo was close to coming, himself. ‘I want to see your come leaking from Hermione’s cunt when you’re done.’

Draco nodded, unable or unwilling to speak, and started to thrust rhythmically into her. Theo’s hands gripped into Draco’s hips, every thrust from Draco making his eyes flutter shut. 

‘Fuck, Draco,’ Theo murmured now. ‘You’re the only one who makes me—’ His words were cut short when Draco rolled his hips. It clearly felt just as good for Theo as it did for Hermione, as they groaned at the same time. Draco repeated the move, and Hermione pulled against the ropes again, desperate this time to be free as Draco’s cock hit the perfect spot inside her.

‘Theo,’ she sobbed, and he looked down at her. ‘Please,’ she begged. ‘I want to hold him.’ Theo wordlessly waved his hand, ending the _Incarcerous_ at her wrists. Hermione’s hands went straight to Draco’s face, holding his jaw in her hands as he fucked her, riding Theo’s dick at the same time. 

‘Come for me, Draco,’ she whispered, and he looked into her eyes and collapsed against her with a cry. Theo fucked him for a few more strokes before grunting and holding himself against Draco’s hips, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. 

Theo only allowed himself a minute of reprieve before he gently pulled himself out of Draco. He reached for his wand again, removing the collar from Draco’s neck and the _Incarcerous_ at Hermione’s ankles.

Freed at last, Hermione and Draco rocked onto their sides, still locked together, and Hermione curled herself around him, her leg swung over his, his arms around her waist. Draco’s forehead was damp with sweat against hers, and she gave him a long, lazy kiss. 

The sex with her boys was always excellent, but it was these stolen, silent moments of sweetness afterwards were what really made her heart sing. Theo settled behind Hermione now, his hand stroking her wild curls, his arm settling across her waist and his hand resting on Draco’s hip.

Draco shifted closer still, so he was resting nose to nose with her, and his lips brushed against hers once more.

‘Hey,’ he whispered, and one of his hands reached out to settle over her hip, next to Theo’s arm. 

‘Hey,’ she smiled in response, relishing the touch of his skin against hers. Of being safe and warm between both of them. 

‘Draco?’ Theo’s voice was quiet but concerned, and Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco in alarm. His forehead had settled into a frown, his silver eyes downcast. 

’Sweetheart,’ Hermione whispered. ‘What’s wrong?’

Draco sighed, and his hand stroked her hip and then Theo’s arm. 

‘It’s nothing, really,’ he protested weakly, and Hermione watched him without saying anything. She knew as well as Theo there was no point rushing Draco when it came to talking about serious things. He just needed space and silence to gather his thoughts and share them. He sighed again. ‘I just… I really want to be closer. To both of you. I want to come over and stay without sneaking around. I want to take you both on dates. I want to tell my parents about you.’

Hermione looked at him, shocked into further silence. She felt Theo shift behind her, and waited anxiously for him to reject the idea. Of course Theo would be the voice of reason, explain to Draco how Hermione wasn’t the right sort of woman. Not pureblood, not the right sort of witch for them. She steeled her heart and held her breath as Theo spoke.

‘Me too.’

_What?_ For a moment Hermione’s brain refused to process his words, and by the time they did, Theo was pressing kisses into her hair as Draco watched her with careful eyes. 

‘Really?’ she whispered, not trusting herself to speak any louder. ‘But I’m - I’m not…’ Both men tightened their hold on her, and Draco’s eyes flashed furiously. 

‘You’re _everything_ , Hermione. You and Theo both. Every time we—’ Here, Draco took a deep breath, as if steeling himself. ‘Every time we’re together, I’m more and more sure of how I feel. I love you. I love both of you. And yes, I love fucking you, I love you both taking control of me, but I want more. I want all of you both.’

Draco’s outburst was over, and his silver eyes shifted nervously between Hermione and Theo. Theo was the first to move, propping himself up over Hermione and leaning in to kiss Draco.

‘I’m in,’ he said, his voice firm and sure. ‘I’ve loved you both for months now. Just wasn’t quite brave enough to come out and say it.’ 

Hermione arched her body to look up at Theo, but his face was deadly serious, his blue eyes watching her too, waiting for her to speak.

Hermione ducked her head against Draco’s chest, hiding a smile that she couldn’t stop. For a moment she let herself stay nestled between her two lovers, happy and warm and safe. Then she pulled her face back up, kissing Draco before twisting to kiss Theo. 

‘Let’s do this for real,’ she agreed, not even trying to hide the delight in it. ‘Because I love you both as well.’


End file.
